


WTF Eyeshield 21 2021: Визитка, йа-ха!

by Riru, WTF Eyeshield 21 2021 (fandom_Eyeshield21)



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: Banners & Icons, Gen, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28939590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riru/pseuds/Riru, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Eyeshield21/pseuds/WTF%20Eyeshield%2021%202021
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29
Collections: Level 1: Визитка 2021





	WTF Eyeshield 21 2021: Визитка, йа-ха!

Наш канон — спортивная манга [Eyeshield 21](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Eyeshield_21) автора Инагаки Риичиро и художника Мурата Юске и её аниме-адаптация. Необычная история о том, как обычный японский школьник Кобаякава Сена, поступив в старшую школу, сразу же оказывается в её команде [ американского футбола](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%90%D0%BC%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%B8%D0%BA%D0%B0%D0%BD%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%B8%D0%B9_%D1%84%D1%83%D1%82%D0%B1%D0%BE%D0%BB) Деймон Дэвил Бэтс. Возможно, оказывается он там не по своей воле, а команда американского футбола у школы есть только номинально, но с мечтой выиграть чемпионат Японии и поднять Крисмас Боул можно совершить невозможное, найдя по пути как самых неожиданных друзей, так и что-то невероятное в себе самом.

Ниже мы собрали некоторые памятные моменты: узнаваемые розыгрыши, кики, пасы, приёмы мяча и, конечно, бег.  


[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/463803214513438722/802639679303581726/events.png)

На этой игре и мы пройдем путь к победе, присоединяйтесь! 

`[](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Eyeshield21/pseuds/WTF%20Eyeshield%2021%202021)` `[](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Eyeshield21/pseuds/WTF%20Eyeshield%2021%202021)` `[](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Eyeshield21/pseuds/WTF%20Eyeshield%2021%202021)` `[](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Eyeshield21/pseuds/WTF%20Eyeshield%2021%202021)` `[](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Eyeshield21/pseuds/WTF%20Eyeshield%2021%202021)` `[](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Eyeshield21/pseuds/WTF%20Eyeshield%2021%202021)` `[](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Eyeshield21/pseuds/WTF%20Eyeshield%2021%202021)` `[](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Eyeshield21/pseuds/WTF%20Eyeshield%2021%202021)` `[](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Eyeshield21/pseuds/WTF%20Eyeshield%2021%202021)` `[](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Eyeshield21/pseuds/WTF%20Eyeshield%2021%202021)` `[](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Eyeshield21/pseuds/WTF%20Eyeshield%2021%202021)` `[](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Eyeshield21/pseuds/WTF%20Eyeshield%2021%202021)` `[](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Eyeshield21/pseuds/WTF%20Eyeshield%2021%202021)` `[](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Eyeshield21/pseuds/WTF%20Eyeshield%2021%202021)`

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/446780512414203924/802644266593419315/1920_2.png)

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/446780512414203924/802643572658536498/1368_5.png)


End file.
